By way of example, three-dimensional object acquisition finds widespread use in medical engineering. Using the produced two-dimensional (2D) x-ray recordings, it is possible to generate a three-dimensional (3D) data field and, depending on the problem, reconstruct arbitrary views of an object in order to contribute to planning and/or performing surgical and/or therapeutic measures. For example, 3D data may be made from a plurality of x-ray recordings during a circular arc shaped trajectory about any object or a patient (e.g., during cone beam computed tomography). The scanned region during x-ray image acquisition may be restricted due to external conditions (e.g., caused by a possible collision with the patient or an instrument unit). These restrictions may result in incomplete scanning of the examination object and, resulting therefrom, a reduced spatial resolution and/or contrast resolution in the reconstructed 2D/3D x-ray images depending on the viewing direction onto the examination object. For example, this reduced spatial resolution and contrast resolution may lead to structures only being hinted at in a reconstructed 2D/3D x-ray image. Previously, in the case of a restricted scanned region during x-ray image acquisitions, the radiologist or medical practitioner may only make general statements (e.g., of the type that a reduction in the resolution may occur at a specific viewing angle in the case of a 2D/3D x-ray image reconstruction to be generated).